Ruining Disney
by magicmumu
Summary: A snag bag and tag adventure allows the Warehouse to dress as Disney characters. Myka/Helena (Bering and Wells), Claudia/Leena (Cleena)


Ruining Disney

By Erin Griffin

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Pairing: Bering and Wells, Cleena

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I needed happy feels, and this was written before I finished catching up on the season and I almost didn't bother typing it up.

Artie adjusted his shirt and looked over to his agents. All in all, it wasn't a bad party. Sure, they weren't even invited and the artifact almost killed them all, but with the fake teeth now snagged bagged and tagged, life was moving forward, and in this job that was all Artie could hope for.

"There is no getting blood off of this costume," Helena said. Really, the small blot of blood was the least of her problems. The inventor had gone to the party as Disney's Jasmine from 'Aladdin'. The way her hair had been tied back caused some issues, not to mention the puffy material of blue costume she wore now being torn to shreds.

"Well, thank goodness we bought it and not gotten it as a rental," Myka said beside her. Having gone as Esmeralda from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame', her costume situation wasn't much better. The brunette had lost an earring early on in the evening, and where the purple of her skirt already had a slit going up the thigh was ripped further. She was lucky that the brown shawl Helena brought with her as 'street rat' Jasmine was enough to cover up around the waist.

"I doubt that really matters in the long run," Claudia chipped in. the hacker, who had a green shirt, brown pants, and a green hat with a red feather in it, had gone as either Peter Pan or Robin Hood. It was uncertain even to the redhead which, since they both wore pretty much the same thing, and Claudia could fit perfectly as either. She liked calling herself Pan all night, but kept singing that song the rooster was whistling throughout 'Robin Hood', which only furthered the group's confusion. "You're paying for it either way."

"Yeah, but it is more," Myka replied.

Claudia nodded. She- whoever she'd gone as- had remained intact, as did Pete as Gaston from 'Beauty and the Beast', Leena as Tatiana from 'The Princess and the Frog' and Artie, who had gone as Jane's father from 'Tarzan'. Oddly, the man already owned the safari outfit but no one was going to ask. "You know, I don't think I'll ever be able to watch a Disney movie the same way again," Claudia said as she flipped her shoes off.

"Neither will I," Pete agreed. "Gaston kissing Belle- who now has her number holler!" he sang out, raising his hand for a high five, one he never got. "And the gypsy is married to Jasmine while the Frog Princess and Peter Pan are together…"

"It's the stuff Tumblr is made of," Claudia said fondly.

"I'll never see Jasmine with Aladdin again, not without wanting to punch him in the face," Myka said. "Great, now I am going to have some weird dreams where the genie's is sleeping with my wife or something like that."

Helena grabbed Myka's hand and gave it a kiss on the palm. "Speaking of, Darling- The sleeping, not the relations with magical beings voiced by Robin Williams-"

"Eugh!" Pete gagged.

"Right, bedtime."

"Bow chikka wow wow!" Pete sang, taking his phone out to see if the text he just got was from 'Belle'. Myka only pointed at the man, her eyebrows up in warning. In return, Pete held up his hands in surrender before going back to his phone.

"I think that's it for us as well," Claudia said with a yawn. "Shall we, Tatiana?" the younger woman asked as she held out her hand to Leena. She smiled when the inn keeper held up part of her dress to keep from slipping on it, and she looked almost like a dark Cinderella.

"Yes, but if I turn into a frog tonight, I will not be happy."

"Well, considering where we are and who you're talking to, I can't make any promises."

"Mmm-hm," Leena said with a little sass.

"Goodnight," Pete called to the couples. He sent off the reply text about a date the next week. He then took the fake musket off of his back.

Just when the man was about to sit down, Pete heard, "There's cookies-" from Leena at the top of the stairs.

"I'm there," Pete said. There was a giggle and then Leena's bedroom door shut.

Artie surprised Pete when he came back with half of the cookies in a tall stack by turning on the TV. Pete grunted appreciatively when the older man landed on a B zombie movie set in Russia. He handed three of his cookies to the senior agent (or rather, surrendered them after the older man's snatching action almost sacrificed the entire stack to the floor). And that was how another Halloween was spent at the Warehouse.

End.


End file.
